


Helpful Suggestions

by daisydiversions



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sibling Rivalry, Unearthed from 2005, fiances, frilly pink nightgown, surprise bedsharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-27
Updated: 2005-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The origin of Wolfram's infamous pink nighty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpful Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, this is from 2005. Read at your own risk.

It was most suspicious when Lord Weller called him over after his evening patrol and even more suspicious when he found himself in a room alone with the brunet. It was Wolfram's general tendency to ignore the other man unless given strict order by Gwendle or his mother to do otherwise, and the half human had always been content to let him do so.  
Since the new maou had been chosen, to which Lord Weller had been made personal guard and Wolfram engaged, their interaction had increased, but the quality had not. This, however, was completely unprecedented. Yuuri was back in the other world, neither Gwendle nor their mother were present, and whatever was in that flat, white, cardboard box that Weller was now presenting him did not look to be of official military business.

The blonde gripped his sword uncertainly. "What is it?"

Weller had the nerve to continue milling amicably despite what Wolfram saw as an awkward situation. "The guard that was posted outside His Majesty's door last night reported that you entered sometime after midnight and did not leave until His Majesty had returned to Earth via the bath."

Wolfram flushed. He was used to having all of his activities known and reported by the castle guards but stated so frankly, he immediately felt defensive. "It's my right as Yuuri's fiancé," the blonde responded hotly.

"Of course. However, since you aren't familiar with Earth customs, I thought I'd offer some advice."

Fingering the hilt of his sword, Wolfram could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. He was extremely embarrassed and surprised, having thought he'd never need this kind of convesation again. "Okay," he mumbled uncertainly.

Weller smiled in that irritatingly undisturbable way. "You see, on Earth, people wear tunics to bed." The box lid was removed to reveal frilly, pink fabric and the blonde glared at his half brother. "You wouldn't want to startle the Maou with your nudity, would you?"

Remembering the events of that morning, Wolfram hesitated briefly before snatching the offending garment and holding it up. The cut really wasn't bad and the scoop neck would accentuate his slim neck and shoulders. Besides, pink always brought out the subtle tones in his pale skin.

He looked up to find Weller eyeing him in an entirely too amused way. Wolfram snatched the box away, redeposited the night clothes, and turned on his heel. On the way out, he grumbled a thank you which was cheerily received.


End file.
